Never Turn Your Back on a Mischievious Winchester (Evy Story 58)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Sequel to Never Turn Your Back on an Angry Winchester. While Sam and John make up from their fight in the previous story, Evy comes up with a way to break the tension between them. Episode-1x20, Dead Man's Blood.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Wincehster does.**

 **A/N: I've got a couple things going on right now. I'm in a stall with two of my stories, Bobby Takes Over and Fridays in May. I am planning to continue working on Bobby Takes Over. I'm just not sure about the exact direction of that one right now. I'm undecided about whether or not I'm going to continue Fridays in May. I have an outline for it, but I feel like it's getting boring. I might work on it again, we'll just have to see.**

 **This scene here is the sequel to Never Turn Your Back on an Angry Winchester. It's the scene where Sam and John make up (albeit temporarily) in the motel room later in the episode. Enjoy!**

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help."

Evy, who was supposed to be sleeping on Sam's bed, was, in reality, avoiding being alone with her father and brother. They had just had a huge blowout fight, and she was afraid of it happening again. She didn't admit it out loud, but she had been relieved when Sam announced she would never go to living with John. She loved her father dearly. She had no doubt that he loved her too. But too often had she been left feeling hurt, heartbroken, and lonely by him. She had very little trust in him. Evy waited to see how their conversation would go.

"Dean's got it." John answered.

Evy heard Sam walking around, and thought to herself _Don't argue with him, Sammy, please. Let it go._ "Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever told you this, but, the day you were born, you know what I did?" John asked.

"No."

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And each month, I'd put in another hundred dollars. Until…anyway, my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you." John said.

 _What?_ Evy's brain raged. _Then why did you do it?_

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked, as if he was reading her mind.

It was at this point that Evy decided to break the tension in the room. She turned around slowly, as if she was simply changing position in her sleep. She hugged the blanket to her to make her trick more believable. She opened her eyes just a bit, and saw that Sam had his back turned to her. She opened her eyes all the way and, as Sam walked slowly to the table where John was sitting, caught her father's eye and put her finger to her mouth. John very slightly nodded, and Evy proceeded with her plan.

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared, ready. So, somewhere along the line, I stopped being your father. And I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me, we're just different."

Evy climbed out of bed as Sam chuckled. She crept across the floor in silence. Sam, absorbed in the conversation between him and John, never heard or saw her coming.

"What?" John asked.

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to mom and Jess, hell, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." Sam said seriously.

"I guess you're right, son."

Evy took that as her opportunity. Before anyone said anything else, she jumped directly next to Sam and simply shouted "Boo!". Sam's reaction made Evy and John both laugh. Once Sam had recovered from the shock, he turned to John and asked with faux anger,

"Did you know she was behind me?"

"I sure did." John said, still laughing.

"Get over here, you little monkey."

Sam grabbed Evy into a tight hug and pulled her towards his lap. Since they were basically alone, she didn't resist, and Sam tickled her a little and held her. Only two weeks before, she had been in the hospital dying, and ever since Sam had backslid a little on his promise to not treat her like a baby. But Evy didn't mind, and let him hold her and tickle her, as long it stopped Sam and John from fighting.

"Sam?" John said, and Sam looked up from holding Evy. "I want to tell you something. You've done a good job taking care of your sister. As good as Dean's done with you. She's growing into a truly good person, and most of that's because of you. I'm proud of you for that."

Sam, stunned, said nothing, and Evy broke the tension again. "He's right, Sammy. You're the best brother ever."

"Oh, Cricket. It's easy when you have the best sister ever." Sam kissed her cheek and hugged her again. Evy leaned back against Sam, who gently rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Thank you for letting me, Dad."

John simply nodded.

"Hey dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" Sam asked.

"Spent it on ammo."

John's admission made all of them laugh, and for a few minutes, everything was okay again.


End file.
